


Through The Window

by Geekygirl24



Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [8]
Category: My Engineer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rise of the Guardians Fusion, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28692156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Mek sat at the head of the table as the rest of the Guardians discussed the current threat… and meeting that could really have just been an email… if they really thought about it.Santa had managed to get out of it, why was he forced to be here?
Relationships: Boss/Mek (My Engineer)
Series: Crack Bl Oneshots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049306
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Through The Window

Mek sat at the head of the table as the rest of the Guardians discussed the current threat… and meeting that could really have just been an email… if they really thought about it.

Santa had managed to get out of it, why was he forced to be here?

It was one his higher-level elves who had been instructed to lead the meeting, and it was clear she knew just how unpopular the North Pole was at the moment.

King, the embodiment of Nature, was leaning against Ram, Sandman, the pair of them doing their strange ‘talking without actually talking’ thing, clearly not paying the elf a bit of attention.

Duen, the spirit of Easter was batting Bohn, the tooth fairy away, hissing at him in annoyance.

Bohn was undeterred.

Tuning out the presentation, Mek heard faint laughter to his left, prompting him to glance over.

Only to freeze.

Through the large windows, he could see Boss making his way down the corridor, daft hat on his head, a large pile of toys balanced precariously in his arms.

He loved Boss’s laugh, even if no-one else did.

It… did things to him.

He adjusted himself underneath the table.

He watched as Boss leaned against the window to try and stabilise himself, toys swaying precariously from side to side. He clearly didn’t notice that there was a meeting going on in the room next to him.

Mek could barely pretend that he was paying attention anymore.

Hiding his phone under the desk, he fired off a quick text to the elf… only to wince when Boss dropped all the toys in his effort to answer it.

It wasn’t a surprise when everyone turned to stare… not that Boss really noticed, too focused on the phone.

//Aren’t any of the other elves helping you? \\\

Mek watched as Boss looked around, before firing off a text of his own.

//How do you know what I’m doing? Where are you? Are you here? In the building? \\\

The flurry of texts was so like Boss, that Mek couldn’t help but smile.

//I’m in a meeting behind you. Look through the glass behind you.\\\

Now, anyone else, would subtly try and look behind them… not Boss.

He spun around and practically pressed himself up against the glass, beaming when he saw Mek, giving him an eager wave, before turning back to his phone.

//Why are you frowning? Is the meeting that boring? Santa said it would be, which is why he skipped out on it. \\\

Mek knew it.

There was then a second text.

//Oops, I wasn’t supposed to tell you that. \\\

“Excuse me.” The elf who was leading the meeting look mortified as she moved to close the curtains, “He’s… He’s different.”

The tone made Mek tense up slightly.

//I’ll meet you after the meeting. \\\ He sent off one last text, before vowing to pay more attention in the hope that it was nearly over.

Suddenly, today didn’t seem so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my Rise of the Guardians fusion XD Crack!


End file.
